User talk:Sporkaganza
When removing big sections of an article it's often advisable to discuss it on the talk page first. Don't just go by your own gusto when it comes to bigger decissions. I just thought I'd point that out. Happy editing. 11:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that. I'll be more prudent in the future. Sporkaganza (talk) 04:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) in response to your edit summery this is what you had said " I thought about adding we're not sure if it's an offshoot timeline or the alpha, but it's probably best just to leave it up to future updates to clarify what's going on." I agree with that attitude, in fact that's how I felt since the unknown timeline section was added, I'm not terribly objected to it, but I believe that we haven't ever really known if a timeline was or was not the alpha from the time that doomed timelines were introduced. at this point I'm looking forward to the point in the comic we can do away with that section. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for returning Can I just say I'm really glad to have you back? It's been near impossible to actually keep things organized and cleaned up and up to date with our low amount of staff members, and you're really helping to take some of that pressure off my back. If I'm not mistaken, Light has been busy and stressed lately as well. 20:19, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I am indeed busy and stressed right of this moment. I won't be in about 30 hours though. Then I can finally relax, and also do more wiki work I guess. - The Light6 (talk) 20:32, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose I haven't been particularly helpful in that regard, posting an apparently unneeded picture and pictures with bad file names (I thought I would have a chance to change it once uploaded, they were the first I have uploaded), and making other assorted mistakes, I'm trying to do what I can to be helpful though... sorry for posting this here I just saw you both in here and figured it related to the conversation, in a way, hope it's not too unforgivable. =p Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Nah trust me it's fine, rookie mistakes and all. I know I made em, still do tbh. The stuff you're doing isn't a problem, in fact it's pretty helpful. When you go to edit a page, it makes it easier for me when I have someone else's intermediate improvements to build off of, instead of tackling the page from scratch (and it also helps me direct myself to certain pages instead of hopelessly staring at the mass of disorganized ones, debating which to look at first). 20:48, November 23, 2014 (UTC) God tier nomination Hi Spork, this is revitalysis. It looks to me like your'e a fairly established editor here, so I'd like to invite you to support the changing of the featured article on the main page from cruxite to god tier, which has just been finished being updated with hussie's god tier info. here is a link to the vote page for your convenience: MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles Revitalysis 22:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC)